


Naming Day

by Lullabymoon



Category: Green Rider Series - Kristen Britain
Genre: Gen, complicated feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: The naming ceremony of the royal twins raises complicated feelings.
Relationships: Estral & Karigan Gladheon, Lady Estora (Green Rider Series) & Karigan Gladheon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Naming Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderlustlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/gifts).



> Set after _Firebrand_.

_Estora_

Estora took one last deep breath before she nodded to the Weapons ahead of them, Ellen and Donal today, and they opened the doors. She made sure her expression showed none of her nerves and smiled as the Weapons stood aside and let everyone see her and Zachary, each with one of their children in their arms. She felt the weight of everyone's gazes on them but ignored them as Zachary bounced and reassured the baby in his arms. He had taken to fatherhood as much as she had thought he would. 

They were officially announced into the room, neither babies' name mentioned yet as was custom before the naming ceremony. 

As she made her way towards the thrones she could see the relief in everyone's eyes that the heirs were finally here, combined with natural curiosity. Only the closest circle of advisers and friends had seen the babies so far, a security concern as much as a medical one. At least holding her daughter stopped her from having to resist the urge to neaten her dress with all the expectant attention on them. 

It was a relief to sit down on her throne; as short as the journey from her chambers had been, she was still recovering from the months of bed rest and the birth itself only last week.

She listened with half an ear as the speeches started and the priests explained the omens and blessings of the babies birth, the fortune of holding the naming ceremony today, all of which she had already heard during the planning sessions. Instead she held her daughters hand curled around a finger and grounded herself since this was her first time in public in months, and the weight of so many gazes upon her had become unfamiliar.

She focused fully as she saw the priests assemble in formation for the start of the naming ceremony. 

For all the planning, all the pomp and speeches involved, the actual ceremony was the same simple one used all over Sacoridia, although the number of priests was higher and the atmosphere more contained than others she had attended. 

She caught Zachary tensing out the corner of her eye and as one they rose and moved to their positions in front of the priests. They spoke the ritual words, the announcement to Aeryc and Aeryon before she and Zachary were required to speak. 

They had thought long and hard about what to name the children before the had finally settled on Jonaeus and Lilieth, and she heard the intakes of breath from the crowd as they each said a name. Perhaps they were hard names to live up to but they seemed appropriate given the times they were living in, and it appeared everyone understood the symbolism.

The priests finished the ritual words as she gazed first at her daughter then at her son, and she swore again that they would grow knowing they were more than just symbols. 

It was a relief to sit back down again and have everyone assemble around her. She didn't have much of a part to play as the nobles pledged their protection to the heirs; she nodded when required but she was more intent on watching the faces of those that approached. Maybe she was still jittery after previous events but she wanted to make sure no harm came to her children. It was unlikely that anyone would show their disappointment or disapproval openly but she wanted to be on guard. 

The nobles took their turn, all looking in various states of happiness that the succession was secured, and then it was the turn of loyal advisers and those she was more comfortable with. 

Laren's joy was apparent on her face as she pledged, looking first at the children then up at Zachary and her. Estora felt a burst of affection and she was fiercely glad of Laren and her support, both for her and Zachary, and she knew her children would grow up to love Laren as family.

And then it was Karigan's turn. Karigan who carried her husband's sword, held her husband's heart, had tasted his kiss. There was a stab of jealously but it was more easily buried by the knowledge Karigan had brought Zachary back, would fight to the death to defend her children and Zachary, that Karigan meant every word of loyalty and protection. Bore in fact the proof of her loyalty and devotion with the injuries that still clearly caused her pain as she knelt. She hoped Karigan could read the appreciation and affection in her expression through the swirl of emotions. 

Karigan stepped away after a stiff bow, replaced by another and then another before the line finally ended. Estora was relieved when Estral picked up her cue and made her way to the dais to perform. 

Estral had seemed nervous when she had presented the lyrics she had written for the ceremony, not unsurprising given it was her first royal duty as Golden Guardian but whatever she felt, she looked serene and graceful today. It was a beautiful song, all the more beautiful for the transitory nature of it. Even as the words would live on, it was too uncertain to tell if the Elves' gift would last and Estral could perform it again. She tried not to feel pain for her new friend and instead focused on the beauty of the song and the day.

* * *

_Estral_

Standing surrounded by nobles was the last place Estral wanted to be right now, but she knew this was part of her duties that she was going to have to learn to tolerate. Her first official state occasion was bound to be difficult but she reminded herself that at least this was a joyous occasion. 

That did not stop the obsequiousness of the nobles trying to curry favour from being any less annoying or distracting from her attempts to reassure herself that her borrowed voice would last the occasion. 

She caught sight of Karigan over the shoulder of one of the nobles gathered around her, and she adjusted her position to get a better view. At least she had Karigan, had been able to talk with her briefly yesterday. Karigan flashed her a small smile and Estral knew she had seen the strain in her frame. She managed a small smile of her own, Karigan's presence like a balm, and she let that feeling wash over her as she focused her attention back on the people in front of her. 

She didn't have long to wait before the doors opened and they caught sight of the group they were all waiting for. Silent Weapons swept out of the way, leaving the King and Queen standing proudly in the doorway. It was not traditional for the King to be holding one of the wrapped bundles they were here to celebrate but by now most were used to King Zachary's small moments of affection where his children were involved. 

Besides, they were both standing so regally in their finery that a hush fell over the room, the silence only broken by a squirm by one of the babies. Everyone eased as the King gazed down and settled the child in his arms. 

She let her gaze flicker over to Karigan but Karigan was standing stoic and letting nothing of her feelings show to even someone who had known her as long as Estral had. There was nothing she could do for Karigan now, and she would have to trust Colonel Mapstone standing beside Karigan would keep her company while the ceremony took place. She would see her afterwards when all the festivities had finished and they could both take off their masks. 

She let the speeches wash over her, listening enough to respond in the right places but otherwise gazing around the room. None of the other naming ceremonies she had attended, granted only a few, had prepared her for this. Her previous experiences were all friends or colleagues from Selium or her mother's camp, all informal, joyous affairs rather than the planned state affair where most attendants didn't give free reign to their smiles. 

Soon enough the priests began to move and speak in traditional way and it immediately felt more familiar. She was as curious as everyone else as to what names had been chosen, not even privy to them to adjust her blessing. Her own gasp was camouflaged by everyone else's but it was a pleasant surprise. Prince Jonaeus and Princess Lilieth were strong, proud names, but she couldn't help the thought that it was probably just as well that certain aspects of their namesake's relationship was not common knowledge. 

She let the thought fade as she saw Queen Estora gaze at both her children with such love that it took her breath away and she had to close her eyes for a moment. 

When she opened them again, everyone was resuming their former positions and the nobles began to assemble. She watched carefully as the nobles took their turns kneeling and swearing loyalty and protection to the Prince and Princess, taking careful note of which face matched the names she had been learning as part of her duties. It was a tedious process but soon enough the last noble stepped away and those she was more familiar with began to step forward. 

She paid more attention as she saw Karigan approach, and her pride at seeing her friend recognised warred with the pain she could see Karigan tried to hide as she moved and the knowledge that her friend's feeling were in utter turmoil. There was nothing she could do for her now but keep quiet and let the ceremony move on before comforting her later. She almost winced in sympathy as she saw Karigan's stiff bow, and tried not to remember why Karigan was still slowly healing. 

The line moved on and eventually the last of those pledging moved away, and she waited for her cue, taking one last sip of water before she saw it and moved into position for her performance of the last part of the ceremony. 

She had chosen a simple melody on the harp to accompany her song, knowing the simplicity would enhance the blessing. It still hurt to know her father would not have the chance to voice his opinion but she was sure he would approve of her choices and that buoyed her as she began to sing. Her borrowed voice held and she let herself relax into the performance and enjoy the moment

* * *

_Karigan_

Karigan stood beside Colonel Mapstone and tried not to fidget. Estral was surrounded by nobles, clearly trying to curry favour with her on her first official visit to Sacor City as Golden Guardian, and Karigan could see the strain in her eyes. She wanted to go across and stand beside her, for both their sakes, but knew it was best to let her stand on her own and build her walls before the performance. She managed to catch her sight though and gave a small reassuring smile. Estral returned it and looked a little more solid as she replied to one of the nobles' questions. 

Colonel Mapstone had noticed where she gazed and softened her expression. There was no time, however, to say anything as the doors opened, and Ellen and Donal swept into the room, almost vanishing into stillness as they let everyone take in the sight of the King and Queen. 

Karigan fought to keep her breathing even and calm at the sight of Zachary and Estora each holding a child. She had seen them all before briefly in Estora's chambers, but seeing them all as a regal family like this, especially as Zachary was openly affectionate, left a bitter taste in her mouth. 

She was happy for her friends, for the genuine joy on their faces but it was too much of a reminder of what she didn't have, what she couldn't have, for the moment not to be a little tainted. She tried to damp down the feeling but wasn't entirely successful and instead focused on a breathing exercise and tying not to let any of her thoughts show.

She was thankful she didn't have to pay attention to the speeches and could simply subtly move to try and ease the pain in her back and keep her breathing even. It seemed an age before the last speech finished and the priests began to move. 

She'd heard enough from the Colonel over the last few days to know that this part of the ceremony was traditional, even if there were more priests and ceremonial outfits than would normally be seen at a dozen naming ceremonies. 

She watched as Zachary and Estora rose and moved as if one into position and missed the first part of the priests' words. She was jolted back when she heard Zachary and Estora give the babies' names, and she almost thought she misheard until the priest repeated Jonaeus and Lilieth in the announcement to Aeryc and Aeryon. 

Any thoughts she had on the names and their meaning were thrown out by the look on Estora's face as she looked at her children, and Karigan had to look down to avoid the look of love and the feelings it evoked. 

She figured it was safe to look up when she heard movement again, and she could see Zachary and Estora returning to their thrones. There was a slow shuffle as the nobles arranged themselves for the next part of the ceremony, and she ran through the pledge wording in her head again to try and calm her thoughts. 

She was already in place behind the Colonel in line so she didn't have to worry about missing her spot or cue. Instead she watched the nobles approach the royal family one by one and kept herself occupied by trying to remember something she had heard about them from another Rider. 

Soon enough it was the Colonel's turn and then she found herself making her way forward. Her back flared with pain as she knelt in front of the thrones but she tried to suppress it as best she could. 

It was hard to look them both in the eye, but to do otherwise would be disrespectful in front of the crowd, and she forced herself as she started to repeat the words of the oath. She was proud of herself for not stumbling the words as she looked at Zachary, his royal mask in place and looking at her like he had the Colonel. 

Estora though nearly took hear breath away as she looked directly back at her. She knew Estora well enough to see a storm of emotions in her eyes, and she just managed to speak the last of her pledge to the Prince and Princess. She recognised the appreciation easily enough, but it was what she hoped was friendship in Estora's gaze after everything that had happened with Zachary that nearly made her thoughts and words falter. She hoped she overcame her shock enough to show an acknowledgement on her face as she forced her back into a bow for both of them but she couldn't be sure. 

She moved away and listened to the others that followed her in a daze. She felt like her heart was racing and she couldn't hold onto one thought for long, but she was just aware enough to realise this part of the ceremony had ended. She mentally shook herself as she knew this last section was all Estral's and she needed to support her friend and pay attention regardless of her current thoughts. 

She managed to give Estral another smile as Estral made her way to the dais, but Karigan wasn't sure she saw the gesture. Estral quickly settled into position, her finger gliding over the harp stings before she began to sing the specially written blessing. Karigan could see the moment Estral relaxed into the music and let out a sigh of relief for her friend. 

It wasn't Estral's own signing voice but the lyrics were clearly Estral, and the whole performance was absolutely beautiful. Finally pride in her friend won over her other emotions, and she let the music and the presence of others she cared for sweep over her and relaxed into the moment.


End file.
